Le pendentif
by MoOonshine
Summary: Bon, me revoilà. Y a rien a dire, je suis accro. Encore une ficlette Dean Castiel. Season 4. Castiel déchu. Comme d'habitude, quoi.


**Le pendentif**

* * *

Dean était allongé sur le lit, jouant avec la boîte emballée, la lançant en l'air, la rattrapant.

Sam avait emmené Castiel à la bibliothèque pour rechercher tout types de documents pouvant les aider dans leur chasse, Dean avait été réquisitionné les dossiers des cas au poste de Police, et maintenant il était là.  
Depuis plus de deux heures.  
Il les attendait.  
Il attendait Castiel.  
Le jeune chasseur rattrapa la boîte et entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
Ils étaient enfin revenu.  
Il était enfin revenu.  
Il tourna la tête vers la porte et vit, de l'autre côté du couloir, son frère entrer dans sa propre chambre.  
Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ne pas partager la chambre avec son Sam, mais l'arrivée de Castiel avait changé la donne.  
Castiel le regarda en souriant, ôta sa veste et le rejoignit sur le lit, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?  
-Oui. Ton frère est parti prendre une douche, il me semble qu'il a un rendez-vous ce soir.

Dean ne répondit rien et reporta son regard vers le plafond.

-Et pour toi ? Tu as pu avoir ce que tu voulais ?  
-Ouais. J'ai pas eu de problème. On ne s'oppose pas à un agent du FBI.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le plafond, et ses doigts jouaient avec le ruban de la boîte.

-Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu sembles... étrange... triste même.

Dean se releva précipitement et se plaça devant Castiel. Il lui tendit le cadeau.

-Tiens.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Castiel, en fixant alternativement Dean et le présent.  
-Un cadeau.

Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Rien ne lui assurait que Castiel le prendrait bien.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean haussa les épaules.

-T'en as besoin. Enfin, je veux dire c'est plus sur si t'en as un, parce que sinon... tu pourrais te retrouver en danger... Et puis, je voulais te l'offrir.

Castiel observa le cadeau et en ôta le papier avec application. Dean sourit aux yeux qui s'ouvrirent à la vue de l'écrin. Castiel releva les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
-Ouvre-le.

Castiel ouvrit l'écrin et resta surpris en découvrant le bijou. Dean se mordit les lèvres à l'absence de réaction de Castiel.

-Tu sais, si ça te plait pas, c'est pas grave. J'irai le rapporter. C'est pas un problème.

Castiel releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui du jeune chasseur.

-C'est...

Il sortit le bijou de sa boîte. Un cordon de cuir retenait un pendentif en argent, représentant deux ailes déployées.

-Dean, c'est magnifique...

Castiel amena le bijou près de ses yeux pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

-Que...

Il retourna le bijou et observa les inscriptions gravées au dos.

-C'est une protection. J'ai pensé que t'en aurais besoin, nota Dean.

Ironique, non ? Une protection contre la possession pour un ange qui avait possédé un pauvre type qui n'avait pas demandé à devenir messager céleste pour le prévenir de l'avancée de l'Apocalyspe.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait ?  
-Non, je l'ai acheté ?  
-Et l'inscription ?

Dean hocha la tête.

-Tu as du mettre beaucoup de temps. C'est un travail minutieux que tu as réalisé.  
-Bof... Alors, ça te plait ?

Castile lui sourit.

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu.

Son doigt effleurait la gravure des ailes.

-Je savais pas trop si ça allait te plaire, se lança Dean. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à toi tout de suite. Même si... Je les ai pas souvent vues.  
-Mes ailes ?

Dean hocha la tête.

-Ouais, je pensais qu'avec ça... Enfin, je savais pas si elles...  
-Elles me manquent, le devança Castiel. Elles étaient une partie de mon corps, une part de moi.  
-Mais il te plaît vraiement ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour...  
-Te faire plaisir ? Non. Je le pense. Ce bijou me plait. Encore plus parce que tu as gravé toi-même la protection.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel et lui prit le collier des mains. Il passa derrière lui, et lui mit le pendentif. Il fixa le fermoir et embrassa le cou de Castiel.  
Castiel sourit et carressa l'argent avant de se retourner et de se saisir des lèvres de Dean. Il se recula jusqu'à butter contre le lit et Dean fut obligé de suivre le mouvement pour ne pas rompre le baiser. L'ancien ange s'écarta du chasseur et s'allongea sur le lit.  
Les bras ouverts, la respiration rapide, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, tout ça représentait un appel, aux yeux du jeune chasseur.  
Dean se positionna au dessus de Castiel, et reprit sa bouche. Il sentit ses bras autour de lui avant d'être renversé. Il regarda, en souriant, Castiel le dominer, assis sur son bassin.

-Tu prends des initiatives ?

Castiel sourit et fondit sur ses lèvres pour échanger un nouveau baiser passionné et enfièvré.  
La porte s'ouvrit.

-Dean, t'as pas...  
-Putain Sammy ! Pas deux fois de suite, merde ! Non, j'ai rien du tout, aller...

Il lui fit un geste de la main, lui faisant comprendre de dégager au plus vite.  
La porte se referma et Dean soupira en sentant Castiel se redresser. Il l'en empêcha en le renversant sous lui.

-Non, reste là.  
-Mais Dean...  
-Nom de Dieu. Fais comme si cette putain de porte de merde n'avait pas été ouverte !

Castiel tiqua.

-Tu blasphèmes, Dean.

Dean sourit avant de descendre vers les lèvres de l'ancien ange.

-Et t'as encore rien vu, chéri.

* * *

Bon, ca peut aller cette fois-ci... Je pense avoir réussi à faire ce que je voulais... Par contre, j'ai l'impression d'avori du mal avec les lemons alors ça sera pour une prochaine fois, désolée.

Review ?


End file.
